Star Trek Exploration: Columbia
by Greenhair
Summary: The Crew of the U.S.S. Sigmar maiden voyage is anything but unexciting.
1. Chapter 1

Chpt 1

The USS Sigmar moved through space at warp nine towards Starbase 621 to investigate why a federation transport ship just vanished. Nivek looked out his room window at the distant stars moving quickly past his window. He returned his gaze to his terminal. On the screen was a picture of his father Sakkhet. Nivek scanned the screen of his fathers service record. A tear formed in his eye when he read _Died on board the USS Bonestell at Wolf 359. _That was nearly fourteen years ago and the pain was still fresh in Nivek's heart

Just then Nivek's door chimed.

"Enter" said Nivek

T'Amerly the ships counselor was standing in the doorway.

"I thought you could use some company" said T'Amerly.

Nivek motioned with his hand to the empty chair across from him. The beautiful half Vulcan half Human female walked across the room to the empty seat. She was wearing her casual uniform that clung tight to her body showing off her beautiful slim figure. She was simply breath taking and till this moment Nivek never really realized it.

"You look beautiful Counselor" said Nivek.

"Please, I'm off duty, you can call me Em" she said with a wink

"Can I get you something to drink" asked Nivek

"A spiced tea would be nice" she replied

Nivek walked over to the replicator and said "Two Vulcan spiced teas, hot"

The replicator chimed in response to the command and replicated the two beverages. Nivek picked them up and walked over to his desk holding one out for T'Amerly. She took it in her small smooth hands and placed the cup to her lips and sipped.

"mmmm, that hit's the spot" she said

Nivek smiled and sipped his as well.

"So what's on your mind" asked Nivek

"I have been thinking about you a lot recently and I had to come down here to see you" she said.

Nivek blushed a little and asked "What were you thinking about"

"I think I have grown to like you and I can't help it anymore" she said

Nivek probably had a look on his face that probably looked ridiculous because he was dumbfounded.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that" said Nivek

"I know you loved Amanda and losing her must have been tough, and I know I am throwing this on you suddenly but like I said I can't help it anymore" she said

She hung her head as if she was ashamed of what she was saying.

Nivek got up from his seat and moved behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. He has been told before he was great at massages and smiled as T'Amerly seemed to be enjoying her massage. She stood up and turned to look him in the face and moved in to kiss him. For what seemed like an eternity they kissed and when they broke they just stared at each other both at a loss for words. Nivek pulled her closer to his body and kissed her again. They moved to the bed and fell on top of it. Both couldn't help but to let out a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on ref! that call was bogus!" yelled Kimball

"Yeah it was" yelled Siban back

Kimball laughed and looked at his captain

"I am going to teach you the art of catcalls one day sir" said Kimball

They both laughed as the crowd around them exploded with applause. Roethlisberger had just passed a short throw to Holmes for forty yards, leaving just forty-nine seconds on the clock and the Steelers only needed a touchdown to win the game.

Kimball jumped up and waved his yellow towel like a madman.

Siban looked at him and laughed again. "This sport makes no sense to me, not even my human part"

Siban's comm badge vibrated as Lieutenant Brinks voice emitted from it. "Sir, you are needed on the bridge."

"I'll walk with you Captain" said Kimball.

The was a loud shout of "oooh's" as the Steelers quarterback threw an incomplete pass towards the same receiver as before.

"Computer, end program" said Siban

The computer chimed and the hologram disappeared and the empty holodeck replaced it. The two of them left the holodeck and walked towards the bridge.

"So what was the outcome" asked Siban as the two entered the turbolift.

"If we stayed for the next play we would have seen the Steelers win that game"

"Bridge" said Siban, and the turbo lift chimed in response as the doors slid shut.

The doors to the turbo lift slid opened and the bridge came into view.

"Report" said Siban walking to his seat on the bridge.

"Captain we have arrived at the last known coordinates of the Glenwing" said Brinks

"On screen" said Siban

The bulkhead disappeared and was replaced by an image of empty space.

"Well that definitely looks like no ship" said Kimball

"Sir I am picking up faint signs of the Glenwing's warp signature" said Brinks

"Where does it lead" asked Siban

"Nowhere captain. It just vanishes" said Brinks.

"What are you thinking captain" asked Kimball looking at the puzzled look on his captains face.

"Are you picking up any temporal disturbances Lieutenant" asked Siban

Brinks moved her small fingers across her panel and turned to look at Siban.

"As a matter a fact I am sir" she said

"Sir I am picking up an anomaly" said Dolred the newly appointed bridge science officer. She was a young Cardassian female who had recently transferred to the Sigmar while it was at Earth. Siban had taken in interest in her impressive Academy record and pushed for her posting to his crew.

"An anomaly" asked Siban with the same puzzled look on his face.

"Yes sir, it's expanding off out port side now" she said

"Bring it on screen" ordered Siban.

The image changed to reveal a small bright white cloud expanding near the Sigmar.

"Sir the anomaly is pulling us in" said Brinks with a since of urgency in her voice.

"Bring us about to heading one mark one, oh, three" said Siban

Brinks once again moved her fingers across her panel to place the ordered heading.

The Sigmar turned at a sharp angle to move away from the anomaly.

"Let's get away from this thing maximum warp" said Siban as calmly as he could. He was in no mood to have his ship damaged so soon after it was repaired.

The ship rocked and the bridge lights flickered. A loud hum echoed through the bridge as the naccels lost power

Siban's comm badge slightly vibrated as Riley's spoke through it

"Captain we lost all power to engines, I am going to try to reroute power from auxiliary power"

"Do it" ordered Siban. This time the urgency was apparent.

"No affect sir, we just lost auxiliary power too" said Riley

The Sigmar started to drift backwards into the anomaly. The anomaly surrounded the ship causing it to shake violently. Just as quickly as it had started the shaking had ceased.

"Report" said Siban

"Warp drive and auxiliary power are back online Captain" said Brinks.

"Shields down sir" said Crowley.

"Sir we are no longer near Starbase 621, we are apparently now near Saturn" said Brinks

"Hail Starfleet, alert them of our situation" said Siban

"Sir, there's no response" said Kennedy


End file.
